Into the Past to Save the Future
by SeekerFanatic
Summary: Richard and Kahlan's daughter is thrown into a situatuion she never saw coming. It is better than it sounds, so please give it a try. One-shot, might add more at a later time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in any way related to Legend of the Seeker. I only own my character Rackel.**

* * *

><p><em>Into the Past<em>_ to Save the Future_

"Rackel, you need to wake up," my mother said as she woke me up from my deep sleep.

"Kahlan, Rackel, we have to go now!" my father said as he stuck his head through the door.

"I know, Richard. We are coming now. Rackel, please hurry. We do not have much time," my mother said as my mother, my father, and I ran out of the house and through the forest. Once we reached a field in the middle of the forest, my parents stopped and turned to face me. This gave me the opportunity to ask them the question that I have wanted to all night.

"Mom, Dad, why do I have to go? I don't understand," I said as I looked at my parents with tear filled eyes.

"I know sweetie," my dad said, "but you have to know that we love you and that we would not be doing this unless we thought is what is best for you. Please, trust us."

"I do trust you Dad, but I still don't understand why I have to go. Where am I even going?"

Before either of them could answer my great-grandfather, Zedd, came running into the clearing and said, "Okay, I am here is she ready?"

"Am I ready for what?" I asked felling utterly confused. "Will someone please tell me what in the Midlands is going on?"

All three of them looked at me with a strange expression on their face. It looked like they thought we would never see each other again, but that couldn't be right, could it?

"Well?" I urged.

Finally my dad spoke, "Zedd will be sending you twenty years into the past." I was about to ask why, but my father kept talking. "I am sorry but that is all we have time to tell you right now. I wish that we had had more time to tell you and to prepare you for this."

"Richard, they are almost here! I can see them right through the forest!" Zedd shouted.

"One more thing," my mom said as she stepped forward and handed me a folded piece of paper, "take this and read it once you arrive where Zedd sends you. It is a letter that will explain everything."

"Alright, I am sorry, but we are out of time, "said Zed. " Kahlan and Richard, I need you to take a step back or you will be sent along with Rackel. Oh, and Rackel, this spell my knock the wind out of you for a bit."

My parents gave me one last hug before they stepped back. At this point, all three of us were in tears.

"I love you guys," I said as Zedd started chanting his spell.

"We love you too." both of my parents replied.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"We hope so. Until then, be safe and follow the instructions in the letter."

All of a sudden, a group of really scary looking soldiers came running out of the forest and started to attack my parents and Zedd. I tried to move, but Zedd's spell must have started to work because the world around me started to blur ever so slightly. The last thing that I remember seeing was soldiers running swords through my family. It was then that the world before me started to spin.

Just as quickly as it started, the world stopped spinning. "No!" I yelled, but I know that there was nothing I could do. I took a moment to take in my surroundings. I was in the middle of the same clearing I was just in, but Zedd and my parents were nowhere to be seen. So much had happened in a matter of minutes, and I was still trying to wrap my head around it all. I don't know how long I stood in that same spot; it could have been a few seconds or it could have been a few hours. I really didn't know. After a while I finally remembered the letter that my mom gave to me before I left. I quickly unfolded it and saw that it was not one, but two separate letters. The letter right on top was addressed to me, and the other one to Zedd. I took the one addressed to me and began to read it.

_Dear Rackel,_

_If you are reading this then something has happened to your mother and I, and we have had Zedd send you into the past. I am so sorry that you have to find all of this out through a letter and not through us. We sent you to the past in order to protect you from the ruler of the Midlands, Caleb Allard. He wants nothing more than to gain absolute power over all the people of the land. Remember the stories we told you of Uncle Raul? Well, this guy is ten times worse. He will stop at nothing to get absolute power. The reason you are in danger is because he is taking all wizards hostage. You are a direct descendent of Zedd, so have the power of one of the most powerful wizard blood lines. You are also valuable to the ruler because you, as well as your mother, are the only two surviving female confessors left. If either of you were to be captured, he could torture you into using your confessor powers to cause people to do whatever he wanted._

_We sent you back in time for two reasons. The first, which was already mentioned, was to keep you safe from Allard. The second was that we thought that if you could get us from the past to fight Allard as he was coming to power, then the outcome of the events that led you here might be different. We tried to fight him, but we could not beat him. Maybe , with your help, we could._

_Along with this letter should be another letter addressed to Zedd. Please give it to him when you see him. That should be soon because we had Zedd send you to a time and place that the past us would be passing by shortly._

_Please be safe, and we hope that you will succeed and the past Zedd can send you home. Also, you cannot tell our past selves that you are their daughter or that you are a confessor because that might cause some changes in the future. Only Zedd will know because everything is explained in his letter as it is in yours. Remember, we always love you._

_Your Father,_

_Richard Cypher_

Reading this letter was the tipping point in which I could not take it anymore. I just broke down crying right then and there. It was not until I finished reading the letter that it really hit me that all of that really did happen. Zedd and my parents were really dead. I vowed that I would do all that I could to stop those events from ever taking place. All I had to do now was wait for my parents past selves to come by.

I was so tired from all that had happened that I almost fell asleep while waiting for them to show up. I was just about asleep when I start to hear voices coming from the distance.

"Wizard Rule number…"

"Really Zedd? We just defeated the Keeper and you are still thinking that I need more training."

"Richard, you know a wizard's training is never done, and that was over a year ago. Plus you know that Cara told us about Allard who is capturing all of those people with special powers on the east side of the Midlands. You need to be prepared to confront him."

As the voices came closer, I realized that these people were my mother, my father, and Zedd, and that they were talking about the same person who tried to capture me twenty years in the future. Looking at them, I realized I was really in the past. They looked so much younger and worry free. It made me miss the future them. I wasn't sure how to approach them, so I just stood there silently as they came walking closer.

"Zedd is right Richard. You have to be ready to take this guy on. From what Cara has told us, he is a male confessor that, for some reason, was not killed right after birth. And you know how they become more and more evil as they grow up no matter how the mother tries to raise him to be good," my mother said to my father.

"Yes, I know," my father said, "but it seems like every time that Zedd opens his mouth, it is something about some Wizard Rule. Can't we just go one day without…Oh, hello."

It was then that I realized the three of them were staring right at me with a questioning look written across all of their faces.

"Hi, my name is Rackel Cyp—Simon," I said quickly realizing that I could not tell them that my last name was Cypher because that would raise too many questions that I was not allowed to answer.

I stuck out my hand and my father shook it saying, "My name is Richard. This is Kahlan, and the old guy over there is Zedd." He said the last bit with a smile and it made me laugh. Turns out his sense of humor does not change in the next twenty years.

"It's getting late," my mother said as she stepped forward." I should probably get used to calling them Richard and Kahlan, even in my head. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer, so I just shook my head.

"That's ok, you can stay with us for the night and then we can make sure you get home in the morning," Kahlan said.

"Ok," I replied. The whole not being able to tell them anything is making this whole situation more complicated than I thought it would be.

"Come on guys," Zedd said, "I know you want to learn all about her, but we have to get camp set up because it is going to be dark soon. Rackel, could you help us? That way we would get everything set up faster."

I nodded my head in reply. They had me go and find some wood so that they could make a fire for the night. When I got back, they had everything all set up.

"I don't know about you guys but I am exhausted, so I am going to sleep. Good night, and see you all in the morning," Kahlan said

"Me too," Richard replied, "Good night."

It only took a few minutes for both of them to be completely asleep. I can't believe that I am really here.

"So, where are we headed tomorrow so that we can get you home?" Zedd asked.

"Actually, that is something I need to talk to you about," I said. I pulled out the other letter that my father gave me and handed it too Zedd. He unfolded it and began to read it.

I was beginning to get very impatient, but then he finally said something. "So, let me get this straight. You are from the future, and Richard and Kahlan are your parents. Then this guy Allard, who becomes the ruler of the Midlands, tries to capture you and kills the three of us in the process. But I send you into the past to get us to defeat him so that that never happens in the first place, right?"

"Yes," I said. He was a lot calmer than I thought he would have been after leaning all of this information.

"So, it looks like we have quite the journey ahead of us. We have to come up with a good reason for why you have to stay with us," he said.

"And before you say it," I said," I know that I cannot tell them who I really am and I have to avoid using my confessor powers and my wizard powers at all costs."

"Actually," Zedd said, "We can use your wizard powers as the reason that you travel with us. I can tell them that I am taking you under my wing as my apprentice."

"That is a really good I idea. I would have never thought of that," I replied. "I am really tired so I am going to get some sleep."

"Good night and sleep well," Zedd said, "One more thing, it's nice to meet you Rackel Cypher."

"You too, great-grandpa," I said, "See you in the morning." I layed down and got myself in a comfortable position to go to sleep. This is going to be quite the adventure, and I was going to do everything I could to make sure that my parents' death never happened. I then drifted off into a peaceful sleep, anxious for the day ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>I am ending it here. I may decide to write more at a later time, but for now I just wanted to write something that toys with this whole idea. If I do end up writing more, then each chapter will be like a different episode. Each one would bring them closer to facing Allard. But, as I said earlier, I still am not sure if I will add more. Tell me if you think I should.<strong>


End file.
